Up by the Shore
by PhoenixRomege
Summary: Lucy, Levy and Juvia are mermaids. Lucy is princess of Atlantis, but she never felt at home. None of them did. So when they went up to shore one day, they see three mysterious men, one seems to be associated to human royalty. Merfolk were forbidden to see humans, and humans didn't know they existed. So what would happen when three young mermaids became human? (Rated T for swearing)
1. Where the people are

**Welcome welcome! My second fic, it's gonna be hard. Not used to this point of view, sorry if it's bad, but hey. Doin my best! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Lucy!" Someone calls. Lucy turns around, her pink tail making bubbles in the water.

"Oh! Juvia! Hi!" She calls to the blue haired girl. Juvia smiles at Lucy, her pretty blue hair circling her shoulders.

"Your father has been looking for you Lucy-san!" Juvia says, Lucy pales.

"Thank you Juvia-san! Tell Levy-chan I'll meet up with her later." Lucy said before swishing off quickly. Juvia sighs.

"Juvia does not understand what goes through Lucy-san's mind. Maybe Lucy-san just needs a little love in her life." Juvia nods to herself, her pretty light blue tail sparkling in the watered sunlight as she swam to meet up with Levy.

While Juvia swam off to fine Levy, Lucy was nearing the palace. She gulps. _Ooh father will be livid if i'm late._ She thinks swimming inside.

"Lucy." A deep voice says, becoming her in.

Lucy ducks her head, her golden hair swimming behind her. "Y-yes father?" She says looking up at him through her lashes.

"Princess Erza from Roya and Princess Mirajane from Miza are here. Here for business at least." Jude said staring at the girl, who brightened at her friends names.

"Yes father. Of course." Lucy said bobbing her head. She hears chattering from behind. Turning around Lucy saw Mira and Erza talking. Erza's 'protector' of sorts (not that Titania needed any protection) following behind.

They spot Lucy and swim right over, sweeping her up in a hug, causing bubbles to erupt around them. Lucy giggles and her father clears his throat.

"Oh sorry your majesty." Erza said letting go of Lucy. Mira does the same, but not without a warm smile. Lucy's face brightens.

"Thank you girls for coming out here, I understand that both of you are the heir's to those thrones. Now, down to the matter I called you all here for. Merfolk and humans have never been on good terms, but now they've been hunting near Atlantis!" Jude said, striking the ground with his trident.

It glows before Jude takes a calming breath. "Erza, I want merguards to protect my daughter. Make sure no human net comes near her, or any of my subjects." He says, Erza nods.

"Of course your majesty. It would be an honor too." She nods, bowing.

"Mira, can you help with the food here? The humans keep poisoning our waters with garbage. I want you to take advantage of being free from that." He says. Mira nods.

"Yes sir." Jude nods and sighs, turning to his daughter. Lucy gulps.

"Lucy. I will tell you what I want from you later. For now, you are all dismissed." They all nod, swimming off. Lucy sighs, staring at the surface of the water.

"Oh no you don't! Don't start letting what you and the girls find cloud your judgement on humans!" Erza says strictly. Lucy sighs.

"Yes Erza. By the way, where's Jellal?" She asks swimming in a circle. Erza smiles.

"Oh I dismissed him. He's off somewhere." She said, her pretty dark eyes glowing. Mira and Lucy give each other knowing looks.

"Now Luuuuuucy. Since we're on the topic of boys-"

"Since when?"

"Since now. Shush. Since we're on the topic of boys, have you found someone sweetie?" Mira asks, raising a brow. Lucy's cheeks grow pink.

"No Mira and you know that. No merman seems to interest me. Most like me because i'm a princess, or what I look like." She says pointing to herself.

Lucy was pretty, putting it mildly. She had long golden hair, caring brown eyes, a curvy figure, beautiful skin. Plus the little shell crown didn't help in toning her beauty down.

Mira smiles warmly. "Dear, find someone you know you can trust and who likes you for who you are, not what you are, or how you look."

Lucy smiles a little, before paling. "Oh my! Levy Juvia and I were going too…..ehe _hang out_ for a bit. I better go. I'll talk to you guys later!" Lucy says before swimming off in a hurry. Mira sighs, flicking her pretty maroon tail.

"What was that about?" Erza asks, swimming up to Mira in a gracefully, but dangerous way.

"Oh nothing. Lucy had plans. We should get on those commands now. Come on." Mira said swimming off, her white hair billowing behind her. Erza sighs before following.

Lucy sighs, sinking to the ocean floor. _They're gone. I better go find Levy-chan and Juvia-san._ She thinks swishing her tail.

"Lu-chan! Hurry up! Did you ditch Mira-san and Erza?" Levy asks swimming up to her, as Lucy nears their secret grove.

"Yes Levy-chan. Wow, I didn't know you had the troublemaker bone in you." Lucy said laughing, her clear sweet laugh. Levy sticks her tounge out at Lucy, before laughing too.

"Yeah yeah. Now come on before someone sees us. Juvia's inside." Levy says before swimming to the entrance of the grove. Her orange tail clashed greatly with her light blue hair, but it was adorable.

"Lucy! Juvia has been waiting forever! Hurry up Levy!" Juvia says, a happy buzz around her. They've been planning this for forever. The surface. They were going up. She buzzed with happiness.

"Juvia remembers the last time she went up...Juvia saw a handsome human man. Dark eyes, raven hair, pale skin. He even stripped for Juvia!" Juvia says dreamily.

"Wow. Sounds like a hunk. But he didn't see you Juvia. Maybe he was just going for a swim or something." Lucy said, grabbing a shell and pinning her hair back.

"Love rival!" Juvia hissed, her eyes storming and her teeth growing pointed. Angry mermaid mode.

"Juvia! I didn't mean it that way! It's the way you described him that's all! I haven't seen him, nor do I know him!" Lucy says quickly, Juvia calms down.

"Oh. I see. Alright then." Juvia said.

"Guuuuuuys. Wasting time here! Let's gooo!" Levy said. Juvia and Lucy both nod and they start swimming up, to the surface. Lucy's tail glitters as the near the rocks by the beach. Juvia sneaks a look at the mermaid princess. Lucy looks back at her, giving her a warm smile.

Juvia smiles back. Lucy turns back around as they splash out of the water. Levy smiles. "Ooh it's good to be out of the water again. Who knows, maybe we'll see that man Juvia described." Lucy laughs, as they pull themselves onto the rocks.

They flick their tails, chattering, when Juvia gives a small shriek and ducks down. Lucy and Levy look up to see a human boy. The duck down, not risking it. "Natsu and his stupid cat. Haven't left me alone." He mutters, they look over at Juvia, hearts in her eyes.

"Oi! Stripper! Get over here!" Another voice said. Lucy peaks over the rock and her breath catches at this newcomer. He was tall, with broad shoulders, onyx green eyes, and...pink hair?

Lucy tilts her head at him. He was handsome, but his hair color was unusual.

"Oh. Ash brains. Can't a guy get away from you and your stupid cat?" The other boy said.

"Oh c'mon Gray. Happy was just playing." The pink haired boy says shrugging.

"Both of you are in _so_ much trouble right now! Metalicana and Igneel have been breathing down my neck about where the hell you two went." A third man says. He had long black hair, red eyes, taller than the other boys, and he had piercings all over his face.

"Who is he?" Levy breaths. She was curious, Lucy and Juvia as well. They've never seen humans up close before.

"Oi! Gajeel. Geez we're coming." The pinky said.

"Yeah yeah." Gray says, his shirt now gone.

"Gray. Get. Your. Shirt. On." The metal headed boy, Gajeel growls.

"Hey! How'd that happen?!" Gray cries, his shirt disgaured on the sand. He grabs it and looks over at the rocks where the girls were hiding.

"Eep!" Juvia squeaks.

"You hear that?" Pinky asked, looking at Gajeel and Gray.

"Yeah I heard it Natsu. But we have no time for this. You may act like a carefree boy, but you have duties. You're a prince. And you have a kingdom to run." Gajeel said walking off.

"METALHEAD GET BACK HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" The pink haired boy, Natsu yells running after Gajeel. Gray sighs, before staring back at the rocks with narrowed eyes.

"Coming popsicle?" Natsu's voice calls down. Gray groans.

"Yeah yeah pyro. I'm coming." He said running off. The girls turn around, sharing a collective sigh of relief.

"That was way to close!" Levy said sitting up. Lucy nods.

"Yeah. I mean, look at Juvia she might explode if that Gray guy looked at us again." She said as Juvia swam over to the large rock. The girls sat and talked for a bit.

"Who were they?" Lucy finally asked. Levy thinks for a moment.

"I think that was Prince Natsu of Skyler. That must've been Gray, Natsu's friend, a brother to him, also the Captain of the Guards." Levy said stretching her tail out.

"What about that Gajeel guy?" Lucy said, giving Levy a flirty look. Levy scoffs.

"The metalhead? He's the weapon master if I remember correctly. He and Natsu are cousins. King Igneel and Metalicana are brothers. Wow, merfolk may hate humans, but they have a ton of books on them in the seaweed library." Levy said. She rolls her eyes at Gajeel's name.

Lucy laughs. "Come on. We better be getting back to Atlantis. My father will be furious if he catches me up here." With that she dives gracefully back into the water. Juvia follows.

Levy stares at the sand, and the castle up on the cliffs. Something was going to happen that would change the course of their lives forever, she could feel it.

"Coming Levy-chan?" Lucy said popping out of the water.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! Coming Lu!" Levy said, and with that, she dived into the water.

* * *

 **Please leave a lovely review! I'm open to any tips or constructive criticism!**

 **If we get...hmmm...five reviews then I will put a sneak peak!**


	2. Love to explore the shore up above

**Hello my dudes! Welcome to my chapter two, my schedule with this story is prolly going to be every Saturday and Wednesday. Stay tuned for that~ and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Swimming back to their grove, Levy, Juvia and Lucy were thinking about the men they saw up by the shore. Each one sparked some sort of curiosity in the girls.

"I'll have to go back to the seaweed library, to double check the research I've done, but I think Prince Natsu's birthday is in a day or two. Based on some spying I did, we can get a closer look to those men or boys we saw." Levy said, hugging a small book to her middle.

Juvia sighs. "Juvia will be able to see Gray-sama again."

Lucy smiles. "Well, he was hot." Levy nods. Juvia's teeth sharpen. "But he isn't my type. All yours Juvie." She finished quickly, Juvia calming down.

"Well, Prince Natsu seems to have captured your attention, Princess." Levy purrs. Lucy blushes a light coral color.

"W-well he is a human. Anyone would be curious!" Lucy says quickly. Levy laughs, a sweet bubbly sound. Lucy sighs, giggling. She looks back at the mermaid.

Levy was an adorable thing, she has pretty short blue hair, she sometimes decorated it will orange shells. She was on the shorter side, with a pretty light orange tail. She captured the attention of two mermen, Jet and Droy. She saw them more as brothers than anything.

Juvia on the other hand, has a regal beauty. Long light ocean blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow pale skin. Her tail was every shade of blue, hints of black on some of the scales.

Lucy sighs sinking onto the sand on the ground. The human's lives looked so interesting, a step up from the boredom of being at the bottom of the ocean.

"You okay Lu?" Levy asks, longing on a rock. Juvia floats down next to Lucy.

"Juvia knows how you feel. Life here seems….dull. Compared to what humans live. Adventure, romance, everything. Juvia wants that." Juvia said, looking at Lucy. Lucy sighs looking down.

"I guess it will have to wait. We have our own duties as merfolk." She said swimming up.

"I have to go to my father, if I don't, he'll start to worry." She said, and with that she swam out. Juvia and Levy sigh. This wasn't going to end well.

Lucy's tail sparkled, like rose gold. She swims up to her chambers and grabs her necklace, the last thing from her mother. It had 15 keys on it. 5 were silver, 10 were gold. Each one had a simbol on them.

Lucy slipped it on and swam down into the throne room. Jude was gone, she sighs. Erza and Mira swim out from another corner. She smiles and they hug each other.

"Nice seeing you again." Erza said.

Lucy smiles. "Same here. You guys doing okay?"

Mira laughs. "Of course Lucy sweetie." She said with a smile. Lucy laughs.

"Cool." She smiles. Mira shakes her head, smiling.

"How was hanging out with Juvia and Levy?" She asks. Lucy's smile grows brighter, and dimmer.

"Amazing. We had a lot of fun. Thank you for asking." She said nodding. Mira and Erza smile.

"Oh dear! I forgot, Mira we have work to do." Era said, her black and red tail glittering as she swam off. Mira slaps her head before swimming after her. Lucy sighs, swimming away from the castle. She swims up to the rocks by the shore.

Lucy jumps up onto the rocks, her tail splashing the water a little. She stares at the shore. Then she hears him.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?" A male voice asks. He looks at her. Lucy's breath hitches.

"Oh...ummm uhh..ehe...swimming?" She peeps. It was the pink haired male. He barks a laugh.

"Nice. I wanna swim right now, it's so danged hot, but I can't came out here for a breather." He said, shrugging. Lucy looks at him, how could he act so...casual, and normal, when he had a duty to do.

"It's nice out here isn't it?" He said quietly. Lucy looks up and nods.

"Yeah it is." She said looking back at him.

"How'd you get out there anyways?" He said jumping to another topic. Lucy blinks, he had the attention span of a guppy.

"I swam." She shrugs. He tilts his head, confused.

"It's tough swimming out to there. Even for me. The waves have tendency to push and pull you." He said staring at the girl.

"I'm a strong swimmer."

"Yeah. You're also a weirdo." He said.

"I AM NOT!" Lucy bursts, her face kinda red. He laughs, a pretty sound. She hears someone yell for him.

"I better go." He said his head turned. "But before I do what's your-" He looks back, she was gone without the tiniest splash. "Wow." He mutters walking back.

"Ohmygosh. I talked to a human. I talked to a human!" Lucy says, she was happy, and tired. She hoped he didn't realize what she was. That would be a real pain. But he seemed absent minded so she thought she was safe.

Lucy swam back down and twirled in the water. Her golden hair spreads around her. Oh what she would give for legs to walk around on and explore that shore.

That world. She swims back into the palace and flops onto her bed, bubbles spreading around her. She laughs. Pure and sweet. She sighs. The her chamber doors open. She sits up, her father swimming in.

"Father!" She said getting off her bed and straightening.

"Lucy. What I need you to do. And you are not going to refuse." He said, his eyes hard. Lucy gulps.

"You will marry Prince Dan of the Deep End. This is no request." He said. Lucy opens her mouth to protest. "None of that. You will marry him. End of discussion."

"Father I don't want to marry him! I don't love him!" Lucy protests. Jude looks at her, angry.

"Lucy-"

"No father! I will not marry him! You can't make me!" She yells Jude's trident glows.

"Lucy this is not open for discussion. You will marry him and that's that!" He yells.

"Father no!" Lucy says. Jude's trident glows out of control. Then it sparks. "Father!" Lucy cries. Jude loses control, destroying her room.

Pictures and letters fly everywhere. Her small box of jewelry explodes. After he's done, her room is in ruins.

"Father." Lucy says looking at him, he's breathing hard.

"If this is the only way to make you listen. Then so be it." With that he left and Lucy floats down to the ground. Then she sits up and swims out the window. Tears sprouting from her eyes. She would become human, if it was the last thing she would do.

* * *

 **Hello hello! We didn't reach our goal, no sneak peak. But if we do get to five reviews then in the next book there will be a sneak peak! This chapter is shorter, I'm sorry, but i'm working on it! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **SummerRubyRose: Daww thanks! That makes me feel so happy! Glad you like it! :3**

 **dyanamitelol: XD same tho. Thanks for reviewing! ^w^**


	3. Lookout lad a mermaid be waiting for you

**Hello my dorky readers~ Welcome to my chapter three, because of all the nice feedback i've been getting (thank you! :3) I wrote some Natsu p.o.v! Hope you like it~**

* * *

Natsu groans, reading through the papers in front of him. "This is going to take forever to finish dammit." He grumbles.

"Oi! Fish brain, what were you doing out my the sea?" Gajeel asks entering Natsu's room. He walks up to the prince, who was sulking.

"Tryin to get away from this." Natsu says sweeping his hand over the papers. Gajeel sighs.

"It's gonna get worse when you become king. More work, and complaints. Plus you're gonna haveta find a queen too." Gajeel says glaring at Natsu. Natsu sighs overdramatically.

"Hey! Maybe with the power of a king, I can find the girl who was on the rocks by the shore. I didn't really see her face. A flash of gold and brown eyes it about it." Natsu says perking up.

"Fire freak, there is no way in hell that anyone could get on those rocks. You can't get there swimming alone." Gray says walking in, his shirt and pants were missing.

"Ice stripper, I know what I heard and saw. There was a girl on those rocks." Natsu says glaring ata Gray.

"A girl?! That makes it even harder to believe. Not being sexist here, but you need to have a really strong set of legs. The tide is weird over there." Gray says sitting down, uncaring about his clothes.

"Gihi. The only way someone could get on those rocks by swimming is if they had a tail." Gajeel laughs. "And everyone knows merfolk are a bunch of children stories."

Natsu stares out his window and at the darkening sky. Happy jumps up onto his lap, purring. "Hey bud." Natsu said petting him. He growls in frustration.

"I know there was someone there. I'm going to find her. She seemed strange." Natsu says to Gajeel and Gray. Gray pounders something.

"Well Gajeel, Natsu may not be half wrong. I'm not agreeing with squinty eyes, but not disagreeing. I swear I heard chatter on those rocks. I also felt like I was being watched. Somethings up. Let's check it out after flamebrain's birthday. It's tomorrow remember?" Gray says standing up.

"Oh right. We're going on the family boat." Gajeel says, watching Gray leave to find his missing clothes. Natsu looks up.

"Oh yeah. Igneel set that up. I think he wants to get rid of us for a day, so he can get some time with Grandeeney. Wendy comin with us?" Natsu asks, putting Happy down. Carla and Lily come in, curious.

"Yeah the squirts comin with. She wouldn't miss your nineteenth birthday." Gajeel shrugs.

"Nineteen already?" Natsu speculates.

"Yeah. One more year before you take the crown. Igneel really wants to wait another year, I don't blame him. Puttin you on the throne is already a risk."

"Oh shut up metalhead." Natsu groused.

"Make me pyro." Gajeel says. Natsu growls.

"Now now boys. Calm down." A sweet, older voice says from the doorway. They look up to see Grandeeney. Natsu sighs.

"Fine." He says sitting back down. Grandeeney laughs.

"Oh Natsu you don't have to do all that at once. It will make your brain explode." She laughs. Natsu grumbles, blushing.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did." Gajeel snorts.

"Wanna bet?" Natsu said going head to head with Gajeel.

"Yeah ash breath." Gajeel said, and they went back and forth.

"Honestly, I don't know how he's my son." Grandeeney sighs watching Natsu. He and Gajeel kept throwing insults at each other.

"Natsu! Didn't you say something about seeing a girl by the sea?" Wendy asks, sneaking past her mother. Grandeeney laughs.

"My my, we have a little sneak here." She laughs. Wendy gives her a shy smile.

"Yeah. But tincan doubts I saw anything. Ice stripper too. Even though he had some interesting points…" Natsu says, backing away from Gajeel.

He sighs walking out of the room. Gajeel stares at him, his expression confused. "Natsu seems….different."

Grandeeney sighs, as her son's footsteps disappear. "Maybe he really saw something out there. Maybe someone was there. Natsu would be acting differently if this were a joke." She turns around and walks down the hall.

Natsu was outside, running to the beach where he saw and heard the girl. He almost got her name, but she disappeared.

"DAMMIT! THEY ALL THINK I'M CRAZY!" He yells, kicking the sand, oblivious to how close to the truth Gajeel was about mermaids.

"I wonder how she got out there." He mutters, staring at the rocks. Natsu stares at his hands, then looks up.

The sun finally set over the ocean, Natsu lets out a sigh, messing with his scarf. Even fire chicken couldn't calm him down, and that always did the trick.

"ARG! SHE'S MESSING ME UP!" He growls, spinning around, not hearing the small splash behind him.

"Are you alright?" A timid voice asks. Natsu turns around to see a pretty blonde girl in the water, her legs hidden. Her face also hidden, except her eyes.

"Huh?" Natsu says, startled. She smiles a little, red rimming her lips.

"Did something happen?" She asks, her brown eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine." Natsu growled, before looking at her face. "What about you? You look like you've been crying." She touched her face, through the curtain of hair.

"I-i'm fine. It's nothing." She says, he narrows his eyes. She's lying.

"Alright then." He said. The waves crash over her body, and the ground shakes a little. The girl pales.

"Oh no." She murmurs.

"What's happening?!" Natsu yells, turning around. Another wave crashes against the shore, and the girl was gone.

"The hell?! She's gone again. I let her go again, without knowing her name." Natsu says, walking back to his castle.

Earthquakes have been happening more often. Something was happening, but where?

The sea, maybe.

Definitely not land. They would know. The ocean seemed affected, and they kept seeing bright lights from the bottom, like a trident.

Little did Natsu know, that girl he wanted to know so badly, was coming up with a plot to come up to the surface, and where she lives, is in danger.

* * *

 **Helllllllllllllllllllllo there! Thanks so much for reading, hope you liked it! (Sorry if it's a little short)**

 **BeatrixCor: Awwwwww thanks so much!**

 **Miss-Harry-Potter2133: Thank yooooooooooou! I enjoy writing them! :3**

 **Because we were so close to my goal (1 off!), i'mma be nice, here's the sneak peak I promised! And based on what I have planned out for the chapter, it's going to be longer (hopefully).**

 _ **Chapter four: Poor unfortunate souls**_

 _"So you're the sea witch Daphne?" Levy says timidly, swimming into the cave._

 _"Indeed my dears. Come in come in, it's rude to linger in doorways." Comes the reply, slight southern accent, smooth and almost trusting. Almost._

 _"So you can turn us human?" Lucy asks swimming up next to Levy._

 _"Why? That's what I do. That's what I live for. But I don't do anything for free."_

 _"W-what do you want in payment?" Juvia asks, now next to the others._

 _"What I want? I only want one thing from one of you." Daphne said, sliding out of her alcove. She swims up to Lucy._

 _"What I want is, Atlantis."_


	4. Poor unfortunate souls part 1

**Hello my dorky readers~ I am so sorry about not posting! This chapter got waaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long. So two parts.**

* * *

Lucy swam all the way to the grove. Her tail aches, tears stream down her face. She looks up at the surface, just a little ways by the grove.

She swims up to the shore, her hair covering her face. She sees Natsu.

"ARG! SHE'S MESSING ME UP!" He growls. She stares at him, his pink hair darker in the dimming light.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asks timidly.

"Huh?" He says turning around. She smiles a little.

"Did something happen?" Lucy asks, she felt an ache in her chest. It suddenly felt harder to breathe.

"I'm fine." Natsu growled, before looking at Lucy. "What about you? You look like you've been crying." She touches her face.

"I-i'm fine. It's nothing." Lucy lies, forcing a small smile. Waves crash against her body, she pales.

"Oh no." She murmurs, the waves drown out Natsu's voice as she disappears under the water. Her hunch was right. Something was very wrong.

Her father was hiding it.

The random power surge in her room. He played it off as if he meant to do it, but the trident was fighting.

The abyss was opening, letting all the demons and monsters out. Lucy suspected as much. She feared for the worst, the nine demon gates.

"That's why he had called upon Mira-san and Erza-sama. Not because of the humans, but the demons." Lucy says with realization.

The gate was breaking, and there was no way they could stop it. Lucy swam into the grove, knowing with firm realization, the merfolk couldn't do this on their own, they needed the humans.

"Levy-chan! Juvia-san!" Lucy calls swimming into the grove.

"Over here Lu!" Levy calls from here little reading cove. Lucy swims up to her, a bit breathless.

"Levy. I just talked to Natsu. Umm….face to face." She stutters. Levy and Juvia's jaws drop.

"LU-CHAN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Levy yells chasing Lucy around.

"AHHH! LEVY! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Lucy screams dodging the petie mermaid.

"I heard him complaining about something that's all!" Lucy says dodging around.

Levy sighs. "Fine Lu. But you're still dead right now."

"I know I know."

Levy laughs, and Lucy smiles. Juvia sighs. "Getting us all back on track, Juvia noticed something." Juvia coughs, before continuing.

"Anyways. Ju-I noticed how the ocean seems to tremble. More creatures are going into hiding even the merfolk are nervous. Lucy, your father's trying to calm the sea down."

"It's not working.." Lucy murmurs, her face going sickly. "That's why I came here. We need the help of the humans. Sleep on it will you? I need to get back." Lucy said swimming out. Levy and Juvia sigh.

"Lucy is in love. Can't you tell? Yes we're in trouble, but she's in love." Levy sighs, her tail flicking about. "We better do what she says and sleep on it." She and Levy then leave.

Lucy sighs looking up, "I better be getting home now…" She says swimming off.

The next day

Lucy yawns and stretches. Looking at the watered down sun, she would guess it was midday… no almost sundown. Dusk. 'Natsu's birthday!' She thinks with a jolt.

Lucy gets up, brushes her hair, pins it back with a crown (sigh) and swims out. She swims a little ways past the castle before swimming up. A hand grabs her wrist.

"Wha-" She breathes, looking down.

"Oh no you don't. You're staying here. In the water where you belong." Erza said, Lucy gulps.

"Lucy. Sit down." Mira said pushing Lucy to a rock with flowers and seaweed.

"Lucy listen to us. The human world, it's a mess." Erza says.

"Life under the sea is better than anything they got up there." Mira says next to Erza. Lucy sighs.

"I know but-" Erza shushes her.

They go on a three minute rant about how being under the water was better than being on land. Lucy tunes them out, a shape moves above her and she swims away to check it out.

"Lucy?!" Mira calls, looking around, she sees the tip of the pink tail and sighs.

"I can't believe I slept through the day…." Lucy says miserably. She swims up and out of the water, to see a ship sail by.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASSFLAME!" She hears yelled.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" She hears screamed. She giggles, swimming up to the boat. She finds an opening and rests her arms on the deck.

Natsu's cat wanders by and peers at her, curiously. Lucy looks back at the unusual cat. He looked… blue! He mews and the pink haired maniac stops fighting with a now shirtless Gray.

"What's up buddy?" He asks walking over. Lucy yelps and ducks down.

"What the…" Gajeel wonders looking at Natsu's cat. "Ash brain what's wrong with your cat?"

"Nothings wrong with Happy tin can!" Natsu yells. Gajeel laughs in that weird way of his. Natsu growls walking away. Lucy sighs and lifts herself back up.

"So this is a human boat.." She murmurs, watching all the activity. A man with red long red hair was laughing with a woman who had pretty blue gray hair.

"Oh Igneel. I see where our son gets it from." She sighs. Lucy giggles. They look so happy.

"Hey dad!" Natsu says walking up to the two people. They chat a bit and Lucy smiles again. With a final smile she ducks back into the water, swimming down.

Then it happens.

It starts with a few shouts, she brushed it off as another fight.

Then she heard the screams. Lucy wrenches her head up.

"LU! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Levy screams swimming up to meet Lucy, Juvia following.

"I don't know! Somethings wrong!" Lucy gets out before the ship ignites.

"GET ON THE LIFEBOATS!" She hears someone yell. A couple small boats are dropped and people fall with them.

"HAPPY!" A familiar voice yells.

"Natsu!" Lucy gaps.

"Pantherlily!" Another voice yells.

"Gajeel." Levy breathes.

"We need to help the-" Lucy gets out as the ship falls apart. Three men fall into the water, Gray being one of them. He apparently went to help the other guys with their cats.

"Come on!" She yells, swimming down to get Natsu. Levy goes to Gajeel, and Juvia swims to Gray.

"Sinking…...fast…...hurry." Levy grunts under the bulk of the man. Lucy struggles under the weight of Natsu. With a burst she swims up to the surface.

"To…..the…..shore!" Lucy gasps out, Natsu groans in her arms. She keeps pushing through the water, before finally making it.

Levy gasps, laying Gajeel on the sand. Juvia does that as well, but stares at Gray with hearts in her eyes. Lucy looks down at the man by her. She starts to sings softly.

 _What would I give_

 _To live where you are?_

 _What would I pay_

 _To stay here beside you?_

 _She pauses for a moment._

 _What would I do to see you_

 _Smiling at me_

She sighs, brushing his bangs out of his face.

 _Where would we walk?_

 _Where would we run?_

 _If we could stay all day in the sun?_

 _Just you and me, and I could be part of your world._

Natsu's eyes crack open to see the most beautiful blonde singing over him.

"NATSU!" A man yells. "GAJEEL! GRAY!"

Lucy, Levy and Juvia look up and dive back into the water. Lucy swims to the rocks and watches them. It was that Igneel man. Natsu groans sitting up.

"Natsu! Are you alright?!" The man yells.

"A girl….she rescued me. I heard her….singing…..her voice was so beautiful. She had the prettiest blonde hair and her eyes…" Natsu trails off.

"A petite girl here." Gajeel groans.

"A bluenett here." Gray sighs, sprawled out.

Igneel laughs. "You guys swallowed too much seawater. Come on." He said helping them up.

Lucy lifts herself up on the rocks.

 _I don't know when_

 _I don't know how_

 _But I know something's starting right now_

 _Watch and you'll see_

She smiles as the waves crash around her.

 _One day I'll be_

 _Part of your world_

Lucy stays that way, watching them leave.

"Oh my gosh! She _is_ in love!" Levy says giggling.

"It's so plain to see!" Juvia agrees. Lucy dives back into the water and they follow her.

"Come on. I figured out where the sea witch Daphne lives." She says.

"Soo...that means…?"

"We're going to become human." Levy answers. Lucy nods.

"We need their help. So yes. We're going to become human." Lucy says swimming off. The other girls follow.

'What is she up to now?' Mira wonders, following.

* * *

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I AM SO SORRY! I WAS GROUNDED AND SUMMER AND SCHOOL AND AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Plz forgive meeeeeee! As an apology, imma have the sneak peek of my new story Barriers!**

 _Fairies. The hidden race, thought to be myths. Funny coming from a world with Dragons, Mermaids, Unicorns, Demons, and other mythical creatures._

 _Mavis, the first fairy was killed by the demon king, who fell in love with her._

 _Anna Heartfilia took over the throne before being killed by the dragon Acnologia. Anna's husband, Lucy's great-great-great-great grandfather in his rage, created a barrier around the Fairies, to protect them. What would happen if a certain Fairy Princess was curious of life outside the barrier?_


	5. Poor unfortunate souls part 2

**Hello my dorky readers~ It is I! I am not dead, but very close 3;**

* * *

The water lightens as daylight approaches. Tired, the girls swim on. Mira's following behind them, curious.

"Come on Lu! It's not that much further." Levy puffs. Lucy nods.

"Good job. But, wasn't Daphne exiled?" Juvia asks. Levy nods.

"It's said she used dark magic to overthrow Jude. But she's the only mermaid who can help us." Levy says. Lucy gulps, as the dragon cavern comes into view. It's said dragons existed sometime in the world, the merfolk believe, but the humans don't.

The girls swim up to the opening. A voice hums from inside, "Hello my dears…" It says in an accent.

"So you're the sea witch Daphne?" Levy says timidly, swimming into the cave.

"Indeed my dears. Come in come in, it's rude to linger in doorways." Comes the reply, slight southern accent, smooth and almost trusting. Almost.

"So you can turn us human?" Lucy asks swimming up next to Levy.

"Why? That's what I do. That's what I live for. But I don't do anything for free."

"W-what do you want in payment?" Juvia asks, now next to the others.

"What I want? I only want one thing from one of you." Daphne said, sliding out of her alcove. She swims up to Lucy.

"What I want is, Atlantis."

I'm s-s-sorry. I can't give that to you. I'm not the queen, and I would never give up my people to you." Lucy says strongly. Daphne scoffs.

"Fine...another subject of payment…." She taps her chin, thinking, her dark tail swishing in the water.

"How about….your voice." She says to the young merprincess.

"But without my voice…" Lucy trails off. Daphne laughs.

"You have your looks, your pretty face. And let's not underestimate the importance of body language." She cackles. Lucy touches her pretty neck.

"If I give up my voice, will we all be human?" She asks, her pretty brown eyes shining.

Daphne shoots her a wolfish smile. "Of course. All of you, the voice of a princess is a powerful thing. You have more power in that sweet voice of yours, than your father has in that silly trident."

Lucy takes a deep breath, knowing she would not be able to tell Natsu anything. "Fine. I'll do it, if you turn as all human. Juvie and Lev too." She says strongly, looking every bit of the queen she was going to be.

Daphne laughs, her lizard servants creeping up behind her. She pets one, pretending to think. "It's a deal then." She says, becoming Lucy forward. She swims to the sea witch.

"You have seven days on the surface, seven days. You three have to earn a humans affections, a kiss, or a hug will suffice. But, if you don't win a humans affections, you will belong to me."

Lucy nods, her hands shaking a little. "I'm prepared to make that sacrifice." Daphne laughs, her eyes narrowing.

"Sing." Daphne says, holding a shell out. It was a black and gold shell, it had an evil aura. Lucy takes a breath and starts to sing.

Levy and Juvia avert their eyes, as Lucy's voice was slowly being taken away from her. Her voice falters, and goes out. Daphne shuts the shell and starts chanting.

Levy holds her throat, kicking upward, Juvia follows. Lucy gasps, bubbles coming out of her mouth.

"Lucy!" Mirajane yells, helping her swim up to the surface. Mira grabs Levy's arm and Juvia holds on to Lucy's other arm. They make it up to the surface, the three girls gasping.

Except for Lucy. She looked like she was miming.

"Wow. That hurt." Levy says rubbing her arms. She stares at the two legs attached to her body.

"OH MY POSEIDON! I HAVE HUMAN LEGS!" She squeals. Juvia looks down, laughing.

"We all do!" She says giggling. Lucy smiles, her hair sparkling in the sun.

"You girls are reckless and stupid! Trading your tail for legs? And humans can't breathe under the water!" Mira yells, propping herself on a rock. Lucy gulps silently. Mira sighs.

"Oh dear, and Lucy well…..that was something very queenly, giving up your voice. But why?" Mira asks.

Lucy opens her mouth, then closes it. Like a guppy.

"The nine demon gates. They escaped." Levy says simply. "Lucy suggested this, because we need the humans help." Mira's eyes widen.

"Oh my Jude! That….that's awful...but, Lucy I trust your judgment, I'll aid you, since you can't speak. And you'll need a spy." Mira said winking, and transforming into a parakeet. She sits on Lucy's shoulder, getting Lucy to smile.

"We better get something to wear, humans are sensitive about nudity." Levy says, ever the bookworm. Lucy and Juvia nod. Levy grabs some old sail cloth and wraps it around both of them. Juvia and Lucy help Levy with her's.

The girls smile, Mira chattering in Lucy's ear. Then something soft and warm brushes her leg.

Lucy's mouth opens, a silent scream. She jumps up on a rock, staring at a purring blue cat. He stares up at the terrified girl, mewing.

"HAPPY! WHERE'D YOU GO?" A raspy, voice yells. Lucy gulps, looking at Juvia and Levy. They were standing behind the rock she was on. Mira squacks in her ear, Lucy makes a face at her.

"Here you are-" The man says, walking around the corner, he was cut off at the sight of the blonde. His pink hair shone very bright in the sunlight. She backs up on the rock.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to startle you….?" He asks. Levy comes out from behind the rock, Juvia stands by Lucy's side.

"She's Lucy, I'm Levy, and that by Lucy is Juvia." Levy says, messing with her short, damp hair. He nods, grinning that fanged grin of his.

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Natsu!" He says, the blue cat mews and bounces over to him. "Nice meeting you Levy, Juvia, and Luigi!" Natsu says, Lucy shoots him a sour look.

"It's Lucy!" Levy says rolling her eyes. Natsu looks a bit confused.

"And why couldn't she tell me herself?" He says looking at the golden haired girl. Her hands go to her neck. Levy looks down.

"Uhh she...she can't speak anymore…" Levy says, her voice fading. Natsu's face goes ashen.

"That's awful. You guys look like you've been through a horrible shipwreck….come with me. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind you guys staying with us for a bit." Natsu says with a fanged grin.

"Thank you." Juvia says helping Lucy down. Levy looks back at them. Lucy smiles faintly, Mira cocks her head. Natsu leads them up the rock and to the castle. Lucy briefly looks back at the glittering ocean with a sad smile.

She will be back, and when she is, she will be ready to save them.

* * *

 **Welp. I'm back. School has been murdering my writing mojo. So yeah. But here we are, my next chapter. (I'll see what I can do for the next chapter, I make no promises when it's coming out...)**


End file.
